1. Technical field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a communication systems and methods and particularly relates to advertising through mobile communication devices. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to a method and system for displaying advertisements on the display screen of the user's mobile communication device and any other Portable/Non Portable Electronic Device with a display mechanism using CBS/CBC or GPRS as a failover Technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent reports on mobile advertising indicate that mobile advertising, as an advertising medium, is becoming a mainstream phenomenon around the world. Nearly 35% of the mobile users in the U.S. got advertisements on their mobile device during the fourth quarter of 2008. Many users who receive the mobile advertisements are likely to respond to the advertisement depending on their age group and other requirements. Analysts have predicted an exponential growth for the advertising medium which has made business owners, both small and large, take notice. As a result, a lot of marketers have decided to spend more on mobile advertising. The report claims that more than 50% of marketers have decided to increase their mobile advertising budgets in the coming months worldwide.
In the field of telecommunications, the mobile devices are increasingly used for more than simple voice and text communication. The mobile devices are now capable of displaying various forms of advertising content including interactive static, animated, video images, audio files, web/WAP (Wireless Access Protocol) pages, or combinations of these forms. The advertisers provide such advertising content, which typically includes a brand name, such as a name of a particular product, service, and/or company. A growing number of advertisers are also providing advertising content that includes a brand name as well as associated content, such as games, short-form video, animation, or consumer marketing material such as surveys, coupons, or promotions.
In today's trend advertising and information sharing has been more than a marginal influence on patterns of sales and production. Technology has supported this in a large way for promoting products and services and to reach customers efficiently. However advertisements and product information very often does not reach customers at the right place and time.
Also the advertising content available through mobile devices is often difficult to be accessed and previewed before downloading or purchasing. Indeed, most advertising content need to be advertised or marketed in some form to the consumer, and listed in a catalog, deck or file for the consumer to access and download. Also, displaying the advertising or marketing information is essential for the distribution of any advertising content intended for the mobile device.
Hence there exists a need for a system and method for enabling the merchants to broadcast the advertisements effectively to reach the intended customers without any time delay. There also exists a need to provide a system and method for enabling the customers to purchase products and services with a minimal effort and to be aware of the available products and services.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.